Burnt to the Ground
by Carolinagirl117
Summary: Protect Sammy. Look out for Sammy. Lock the door behind me. John always told his oldest son before leaving on a hunt. He knew he could count on Dean but what happens when John comes back to the motel after a couple days and the place is burnt to the ground? Pre-series. Hurt!Sammy Hurt!Dean Worried!John Awesome!Bobby
1. Chapter 1

_Protect Sammy. Look out for Sammy. Lock the door behind me. John always told his oldest son before leaving on a hunt. He knew he could count on Dean but what happens when John comes back to the motel after a couple days and the place is burnt to the ground? Pre-series. Hurt!Sammy Hurt!Dean Worried!John Awesome!Bobby _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural. Everything belongs to the wonderful team of Supernatural. _

_Sam is 7 and Dean is 11_

"Okay tiger, remember what the rules are?" John asked his eldest son as he zipped up his bag. He had packed a couple knives, his machete, and two bottles of Dead Man's Blood. He was meeting up with Bobby to begin tracking down a nest of vampires and he wanted to make sure Dean and Sam were safe.

"Yes sir. Don't let anyone in and don't leave Sammy alone. I won't forget." Dean said as he looked back at his brother who was playing with a toy truck. John smiled as ruffled Dean's hair before he picked up his bag and locked the door behind him. He walked up to the black 1967 Chevy Impala and smiled as she gleamed in the sunlight. He knew he only had a few more years with her until he gave her to Dean. He smirked at the thought of his oldest driving his impala. He figured a few speeding tickets were to be expected. John turned when a soft horn honked and he realized Bobby was pulling into the motels' parking lot. Bobby got out of the rusty, old van and shook John's hand firmly. His own bag slung over his shoulder.

"Bobby." John said in greeting and the older hunter bit back a smile at seeing the boys peeking through the window.

"John. Ready?" Bobby asked as he walked around the impala to the passenger door. John nodded and got in and fired up the engine. It was about a five hour drive and by the time they arrived at their campsite both men were grumpy and sore.

"So, how many did you say were in the nest?" Bobby asked as he set up his tent. The nest of vampires was through the national park and was supposedly in a still-standing house on the other side. They had to hike through the woods to surprise them and hopefully wipe them out. They preyed on the hikers that traveled through the woods during the summer months.

"Five or six I think." John said. Bobby looked over at him in surprise as he saw John pull out a bottle of Dead Man's Blood.

"Looks like we both had the same idea." Bobby said pulling out his own bottle. John laughed and left to get some firewood.

"Be back in a minute. Get the tent ready would ya?" John asked over his shoulder.

"No problem ya idjit." Bobby said and set up the two tents in record time.

Thirty minutes later, John stumbled through the brush covered in blood. "John!" Bobby yelled in fear as he ran over to him. Bobby kept a sharp eye out for anyone following him but didn't see anything in the dark woods. He brought John over to the fire he had decided to build a few minutes before John arrived. "What happened?"

"Damn vampire showed up!" John said dropping his machete next to the fire. He searched through his bag and pulled out a water bottle. He poured its contents over his head to wash off the abominations blood and then washed his hands. Bobby picked up the knife and cleaned it off while he waited for John to finish.

"How many?" Bobby asked.

"Two. Young though. Most of this is their blood." John said quietly.

"I'll stay up and guard for a while. Go ahead and get some sleep." Bobby said and threw a few more sticks onto the fire.

"Thanks Bobby." John said and went into his tent for the night.

The next morning, John woke Bobby up at 7 am. "Be ready in ten. I want this over." John said with a determined look. Bobby nodded and got ready. It took four hours to hike across the forest and they slowly crept up on the nest.

"We sure about this?" Bobby asked in a whisper.

"Yes. Got your knife mixed with the blood?" John asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep." John said and slowly walked out of the trees. The house was a shade of grey and looked worn down. The steps leading up to the back door were splintered and broken and John was careful not to make a sound.

Once inside, they heard voices coming from the kitchen. John cursed under his breath. He'd hoped they'd be sleeping but their two missing members must have them wary.

"They shouldn't have been gone this long!" A female voice cried.

"You know Matt and Liana, they are always late to come home." A male voice answered her. John signaled to Bobby that now was the time to attack. John rushed from the hallway into the living room and beheaded the female vamp as the male jumped away from Bobby.

"Darla!" He screamed in despair and rage. A thunder of footsteps came down the stair and two more vampires came into the kitchen. "Hunters." The male hissed as Bobby and John stood back to back waiting for an attack. He screamed a battle cry and lunged for Bobby, but Bobby was too quick. The male joined Darla on the floor. The last two vampires hissed with rage but stayed back out of fear. They looked to be brother and sister and about the age of sixteen.

John felt a pang of guilt at what he knew he had to do and took a tentative step forward. Bobby matched his and they moved together and finished the job before the two vamps could escape.

"Let's clear the house." John said and took the stairs up and found three human bodies in two separate rooms. He checked for pulses, but the bodies were drained of blood. Bobby called from the downstairs that it was clear and John went down to meet him.

By the time they were back to their camp, it was dark and both men were tired and sweaty. "How about we stay here tonight and head back in the morning?" Bobby asked as he sat down on an old tree stump.

"Sure." John said hesitantly. He wanted to get back to his boys, and he had a nagging feeling like something was wrong, but he ignored it and helped Bobby start the fire. They took turns standing guard, like the night before and were on their way at first light. Instead of four hours, it took five because they stopped a few extra times for gas and restroom breaks. John excitedly turned onto the motel's street when his stomach dropped in fear. Where the motel once stood, was a burnt to the ground building. Crime scene tape stood around the perimeter and John saw that the three story high building had caved in on itself. His face paled as he realized his boys had been on the first floor.

"They made it out John." Bobby said quietly as they pulled into the parking lot. "There is no way, a trained hunter like Dean wouldn't get them out." John sat quietly as he turned off the rumbling engine and got out. He noticed the manager of the hotel walking up to him. 

"What happened?" John asked roughly.

"We aren't sure. Arson maybe, but we've been told a few bodies have been found in the wreckage. Was any of your family here last night?" The manager asked.

"Yes, my two boys. I went to go pick up their uncle as a surprise." John said and Bobby put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." The manager said and left the two men alone.

"My boys aren't dead." John whispered to himself as fire raged in his eyes.

*****SPN*****

_Hope you liked the first chapter! It kind of got away from and ended up being a lot longer than originally planned, but I love John and Bobby and plan on doing the next chapter about Sam and Dean. Please review if you have a chance! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a real quick note: mtv is having a fandom award thing and Supernatural has made it to the last round for Fandom of the Year! Yay! Now we need to win! Vote here! shows/mtvu_fandom_awards/2014/fandom-of-the-year/#/voting_

_Fandom Feat of the Year: Support Misha! shows/mtvu_fandom_awards/2014/fandom-feat-of-the-year/_

_Lastly, Support Destiel! shows/mtvu_fandom_awards/2014/ship-of-the-year/_

_Please go and take a quick second to cast your vote. I want Supernatural to win because I truly believe we are the best fandom. (Voting is unlimited so click a few times :D )_

_Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, sadly, and all the amazing characters belong to the writers of Supernatural. _

**Then: **"What happened?" John asked roughly.

"We aren't sure. Arson maybe, but we've been told a few bodies have been found in the wreckage. Was any of your family here last night?" The manager asked.

"Yes, my two boys. I went to go pick up their uncle as a surprise." John said and Bobby put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." The manager said and left the two men alone.

"My boys aren't dead." John whispered to himself as fire raged in his eyes.

**Now: **Dean watched his father leave as he looked outside the window. "Where's he going Dean?" Sammy asked once the impala was out of sight. Dean turned to look at his little brother and sighed. Sam was standing on his tippy toes to be able to see out of the high-rise window of the motel.

"He went on a business trip." Dean said. He hated lying to his little brother, but it was for his own good. He turned away from the window and went and sat on the worn couch.

"With Uncle Bobby?" Sam asked, following Dean over to the couch.

"Yeah I guess so. Just for a couple days. A week a most." Dean said.

"I'm hungry Dean." Sam said as he practiced tying and untying his shoe laces. Dean smiled at him and got back up to go see what they had in the fridge. Finding nothing but a small carton of milk, he moved on to look at the cabinet. He found a box of mac and cheese and turned on the stove. He took the pot out of the sink and washed it before filling it up with water.

"Want some mac and cheese?" Dean asked. Sam hopped off the couch and ran over to see if he could help cook. Dean was busy looking in the fridge for butter as Sam walked up to the hot stove.

"Need help?" Sam asked as he heard the water popping and bubbling in the pan. He walked closer to the stove and tried to look into the pan.

"Sammy no!" Dean yelled and jerked Sam away from the boiling water. "That's hot water! It can burn you Sam."

"M'sorry." Sam whispered as Dean let go of him.

"It's okay. Just go watch some t.v. okay?" Dean said and poured the noodles into the water. Once the noodles were cooked Dean poured the contents of the pot into a drainer and then mixed the noodles with the cheese from the box and added a little bit of milk. He then reached over and turned off the oven.

"Can I help stir?" A small voice behind Dean asked. Dean turned around and saw Sam holding up a spoon. Dean couldn't help but smile and nod. Dean moved the bowl of mac and cheese away from the hot oven and put it on the kitchen table. Together, they mixed up the mac and cheese and then ate it quietly in front of the t.v.

Later that night, Dean was sleeping beside Sam when he heard a banging on the door. He leapt up from the bed and reached for his gun. Aiming at the door, he realized smoke filled the motel room and a bright light was coming from outside. He coughed as he heard voices shouting outside and a banging noise on the door the next room over. "Sammy wake up!" Dean yelled, turning back to a sleeping seven year old. Sam slowly opened his eyes and began to cough.

"D'n!" Sammy cried out and Dean quickly grabbed his hand.

"I'm right here. Don't worry Sammy." Dean soothed his younger brother as he made his way to the door. He was sweating and could hear Sam coughing behind him, but the smoke filled the room and was making it hard to see. He finally made it to the door and yelped when he touched the hot metal on the locks. He took off his shirt and wrapped his hands and unlocked the door. He slowly opened it and shut it quickly once he saw the front of the door was on fire.

"Dean where's daddy?" Sam cried as Dean pulled him away from the door. Dean quickly pulled his shirt back on and ran to the windows.

"Back up Sammy!" Dean said moving the curtains and cocking his gun. He looked outside and saw the fire hadn't reached this far yet. "Cover your eyes!" Dean said, standing in front of Sam and shot at the glass. He wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and set the kid on the other side of the window. Dean was glad he and Sam had their shoes on as he stepped over the window. He ran, dragging Sam behind him, towards the small patch of woods. He ducked behind some trees and turned around to watch as the rest building went up in flames. A bad memory came back to him, but he pushed it out of his thoughts.

"Dean, where's dad?" Sam asked fearfully as he clung to his brother for support.

"A business trip. Don't worry, he'll come back soon." Dean said hoping it was true.

******SPN******

_Hope you liked it! Don't forget to take a second and cast your vote! Also, when you click on Fandom Feat of the Year, isn't that the cutest picture of Misha?! Leave me a review and let me know what you think of our adorable angel! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the late update. I had to work and then wrote another chapter for Runaway Sam. Hope this makes up for it! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. _

**Then:**He ran, dragging Sam behind him, towards the small patch of woods. He ducked behind some trees and turned around to watch as the rest of the building went up in flames. A bad memory came back to him, but he pushed it out of his thoughts. "Dean, where's dad?" Sam asked fearfully as he clung to his brother for support. "A business trip. Don't worry, he'll come back soon." Dean said hoping it was true.

**Now:** "Dean, where are we going" Sam asked as Dean dragged him through the woods. They had stayed, watching the building burn until it was close to morning. Dean pulled himself together and remembered his training, they had to get moving and now. Dean ignored his little brother as he pictured the map in his mind. John had made him memorize the area every time they stayed at a place for more than a month. Dean knew that just a mile and a half away, the woods grew larger and a stream flowed through on a curvy route.

"Dean?" Sam whined as his brother kept marching through the tangling vines and brush. Dean whacked the vines with his gun whenever he began to get stuck, and cursed under his breath. "Why are we running?"

"Someone is after us Sam." Dean said hating to admit it.

"We didn't start the fire?" Sam asked quietly. Dean stopped and turned to look at his brother.

"What? Why would you think we started it?"

"Our house burnt in a fire. Didn't it?" Sam asked.

"No Sam. That wasn't our fault. This time wasn't our fault either. Do you really think I would let you sleep if I left the stove on? Or if I thought there was a fire in the place? Course not!" He answered honestly.

"I'm sorry." Sam said and edged closer to Dean as they heard a rustle in the brush. Dean gripped his shotgun a little tighter and pulled Sam into a fast walk.

"Don't be Sammy. We'll just have a little camp today. Dad will be back in the next few days and he'll be so proud of us." Dean said truly believing it. He had to, for Sam's sake.

"Yeah!" Sam said excitedly. "Dad will be so happy." Dean smiled, glad he could make his brother happy in their current situation. He couldn't tell Sam what was really happening. That they were most likely being hunted. But who would want to come after them? Sure, he knew his father was rough around the edges, but to go after his kids was different.

"Dad, you pissed someone off." Dean muttered and halted his quick pace as he heard a stream trickling up ahead. "Sammy shhh." Sam clung to Dean's arm and froze, waiting for Dean to give the word. The sun was rising, making it easier to see as Dean looked towards the sky.

"Hear that?" Dean asked.

"Water?"

"Good job Sammy. You found it." Dean praised and let Sam lead the way towards the stream. He stayed close behind and kept both hands on his gun as he watched for movement in the surrounding woods. Dean noticed two small tents by the stream and realized he had headed right for them. Sam popped out of the woods and took off towards the stream before Dean could grab him.

"Sammy! Come back!" Dean yelled but it was too late. Sam ran right towards the tents as two men came out of them. Both men wore camouflage gear and had thick, bushy beards. One was taller than the other, and reached out to grab his little brother. He wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders to keep him from getting away while the smaller and skinnier one held up a gun towards Dean. Dean looked down the barrel of his gun and knew he couldn't shoot without risking Sam getting hurt.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The tall one asked.

"Looks to me like two Winchester boys. No other kid I know can even hold up a shotgun, let alone aim it." The short one laughed as he kept his gun pointed on Dean.

"You have three seconds to let go of my brother before I ki-ill you both." Dean said. It didn't help that at the exact second he said 'kill' his voice cracked and went a pitch higher. Both the men burst out laughing. Sam took the second that gave him and slammed his foot down on his captor's foot. Sam flew down to the ground so Dean could take his shots. Dean shot the guy closest to Sam first. Not a death shot, just a leg wound. He took out his partner next. Sam crawled towards Dean and leapt into his arms when Dean dropped the shotgun.

"Sammy we have to move! Now!" Dean yelled as he grabbed his brother's hand and took off. He felt a bullet brush past him and heard Sam cry out in pain as the men behind them shot wildly. Dean picked up Sam and carried him as fast as he could. The popping noises got quieter behind them and he began to slow down. Dean felt his brother's blood leaking into his own white shirt. "Hey Sammy?" Dean asked as he set his brother down under the protection of an oak tree.

"Dean it hurts." Sam said as he looked over at his arm. The bullet had just grazed his shoulder and Dean could tell the blood flow was slowing.

"I know Sammy but it'll be okay. I'll patch you up and Dad will come find us."

"Dad ain't coming Dean." Sam cried and leaned his head against Dean's chest. He began to sob and Dean's heart broke for him.

"Don't say that Sammy. Dad is on his way here right now. Bobby too. I can feel it." Dean said. Sam looked up at him with his hazel eyes and blinked away tears.

"You promise?"

"I promise Sammy."

****SPN*****

John Winchester stood in the parking lot when he heard the gunfire. Two quick shots off Dean's shotgun made him turn to the woods. The sound of another gun returning fire had him running. Bobby stayed close on John's heels, gun at the ready.

"Where do you think they are?" Bobby asked as they ran towards the fading sound.

"The stream, best place for food, water and shelter." John answered back shortly as he ran. It took about ten or fifteen minutes until he could make out the distant trickle of water. Bobby grabbed John's jacket and pulled him to a stop.

"What are you doing?!" John yelled.

"Quiet unless you want to get us both killed!" Bobby hollered back. "We need to know what we're up against and I can tell your about to do something stupid. You got the look."

"Fine. Keep your gun ready." John said and began making his way through the forest like any trained hunter would. He finally broke through the trees and saw the two tents up ahead. Two men were laying on the ground and had yet to spot them. They were both patching up bullet wounds by the look of it.

"I think you got the young one Erny!" The tall, and round one laughed.

"You bet I did!" Erny laughed.

"Hey!" John said. Both men looked over the two seasoned hunters and paled.

"You both look familiar. You talking 'bout my boys?" John asked in a deathly tone as he walked closer to the two men. Bobby flanked him, his finger twitching on the trigger.

"No we ain't. Are we Doug?" Erny said and elbowed his partner.

"Nope! Just… a… buck!" Doug said. John looked over at Bobby who shook his head.

"I swear to God if you hurt a hair on either one of my boys I will be back. Do you hear me?" John asked in a gravely tone. Both men nodded slowly and kept quiet. Bobby walked around the campsite and picked up a familiar gun.

"John?" Bobby asked and held it up for his friend to see. John turned back to the two men and cocked his gun.

"Don't shoot'em!" Bobby yelled. "Looks like Dean already got'em." He said pointing to the men's legs.

"I won't kill them yet." John said and snapped the end of his gun on both their foreheads. Effectively knocking them both out cold to be dealt with later.

"John there's blood." Bobby said following the two set of footprints, headed west. The men began tracking the prints, studying the ground for any other signs of distress. When the second set of footprints disappeared they looked in the surrounding trees to see if one of the boys had climbed it. Finding nothing, they continued on until they saw two small figures leaning against a tree.

"Dean! Sam!" John yelled and ran for his boys. Dean popped up like a rocket and flew in front of Sam. Once he realized it was his father Dean jumped up and helped Sam to his feet.

"Dad!" Sam cried as his father picked him up and checked him over.

"What happened?" Bobby asked as he noticed Dean without his shirt.

"They grazed Sammy on the shoulder, so I wrapped it tight with my shirt." Dean said.

"Dean saved my life daddy." Sam said burrowing himself in his father.

"Did he now?" John asked looking to his oldest proudly. Dean kept his gaze towards the ground until Bobby pulled him in for a bear hug.

"Come on boys, lets' get back to the impala and get out of this town." John said. He carried a sleeping Sam all the way back through the woods and let Dean sleep in the back as they headed for Bobby's place. "That was a close one Mary." John whispered to himself as he looked in his rearview mirror. His two boys slept side by side the whole drive there.

***SPN***

_Hope you enjoyed it! I am really a John fan and believe he did the best he could for them. Please review if you get a chance! _


End file.
